


Cake

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a delicious treat for his friends and his Dad is a bit upset to find that he didn't get a slice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> On my phone ignore typos plz

Your name is John Egbert and you're currently wiping leftover cum on your pant leg. A majority of it sits on top of a cake made by you for your friends, the last bit of decoration before completion. Of course, you spread white frosting around so nobody, not even Rose Lalonde, can be the wiser. Quickly moving about for minor reasons such as washing up, you wait for your friends to come downstairs at the appointed time. A sleep over at your house led to many days of shinanigans, but you want them to leave with this in their stomachs. It'll give you something to wank to until it becomes an old joke. 

Dave is the first to come down and, even through dark shades, you can see him eyeing the cake. "Damn, John. This better be hells of delicious."

"Oh, yeah, totally. Shit's sweet as hell."

"Fuck. Yes."

Dave prepares his slice - a big one, but it's not as if you mind - while Rose and Jade make their way down steps with grins and hand holding. They eye the cake as well, much more openly than Dave, and both comment on how it looks as great as it smells. "Taste is the important thing here, though," Jade grins, buck teeth spilling over her lips along with her tongue as she watches Rose cut the pastry. 

"Are you going to have some, John?" Rose asks, knife settled on the frosting as she waits. 

You smile, putting away ingredients as you reply. "Nah, I ate leftover batter. You guys can have as much as you'd like." Emphasis is large on the word much and Rose gives you a soft smirk with a raised eyebrow. 

"Alright," she says. 

"Ooh, my god. John. John, holy shit." Both of you look over to see Strider, fork in mouth and the first bite of cake taken. You're excited alright, knowing just what entered one of you best friends' mouths. "It's so fucking good."

"I agree," Jade rings. She hasn't even made it off the counter and she's got half of her takings smeared over her face. "John, you've got, like, a talent. Oh em gee."

"Rose, eat it." You say, rather quickly. Attempting to hide it with a genuine smile seems to work, as she no longer looks startled. A small bite is taken on her fork and you watch it travel to black painted lips, where it disappears as Rose's face seems to light up as she chews. 

Once she swallows, she admires, "This is rather amazing, John. I'd have to say you have quite the talent in a kitchen." 

You laugh through the arousal sprinting around your body. This apron is your savior, as for now it can hide your growing erection. "Don't mention it. My dad will want me to work in here, too. And there's no way I'm doing that. Ever." Dave is coming back up for more while Rose hums through another bite, Jade across from the two of you has got her face stuffered into her food and is licking ravishingly for more. This time, Strider doesn't even leave to sit at a table. His fork is back in frosting and deliciousness and all you can think about, while they're simply adoring this cake, is that they've each eaten some of your cum. Harley has it spread across her face, for fuck's sake! And Rose, by far the most civilized in this group, is humming at how absolutely marvelous your skills and your pastries are. You're basically melting over in the corner, arms against the oven as you watch the cake and your seed disappearing into happy mouths. The very last bit is stolen by Jade, who is now attempting to lick away the frosting and oh, god, this is making you way hornier than you thought it would. 

 

They leave in the order that they came. Dave is gone first, his flight to Texas taking place at ten that night. Rose and Jade spend another night, one in which is torture because you can't get off with them so nearby. However, Jade eventually goes at some absurd hour in the morning and you wake up to a singular friend laying on the floor covered in Squiddle! blankets. Rose has got her face stuffed into her pillow, soundly sleeping, so you carefully step about her and race to the bathroom. 

It's almost painful to actually touch yourself. Your dick has been raking against your pants since they ate their dessert and a single pump from your hand almost makes you cry. Rose is shuffling around in the hallway, you think, probably in search of food; you keep quiet, muffling your moans and few whimpers into the palm that isn't grasping your balls or tugging at your cock. Release comes quickly and you let out a bit of a squeel when it happens, but overall you manage to compose yourself. Toilet flushed and hands washed, you move out of the restroom and into the living room, where Rose is sitting with a bowl of cereal and messy hair. 

"Morning, John."

"You're not much of a morning person, are you?"

"Nope." She takes a loud bite of cereal. You watch her lips for a moment and just remember how delighted they looked with your cum going between them. Forcefully, you end the stare and go to kitchen. 

 

Rose leaves later that day, after the two of you had showered and played more than fifty different card games, including go fish. You love your friends, dearly, but are relieved to have them gone for now. You wait until the bus the your friend boards is gone, down the block and forever out of your mind, and then pounce to your Dad's study. 

He's bent over paperwork and the room smells of your father - that's to say, shaving cream and cologne. More importantly, it smells of cake and you grin to eye the one sitting on the corner of his desk. "Dad, hey. Dad."

"Did you enjoy your prank?" he responds, looking up from his work to your no doubt delighted eyes. 

A small groan escapes from your lips until he puts down the pen and swivels his chair around. Your hips are flushed against his lap in a matter of moments and you're hardening dick is laying just above his fully erect one. "Proud of you, John." He laughs and grabs at your bum, making it so the two of you are flush together. You don't complain. 

"Proud enough to gimme a treat?"

His eyes point towards the cake. 

"One that isn't so sweet?" 

"Oh, well. I suppose." 

Your Dad doesn't give you a chance to respond because he's palming you through your pajama pants and a moan replaces any words you could haved formed that weren't, "Oh, god. Please."

His tongue is on your collarbone and you're squirming as his heat is immediately all over you. It's addicting and, with the added thought of your trick last night, has you humping his thigh in a matter of minutes. "I'm almost kind of sad, John. You didn't save your old man a slice. That wasn't very nice." You whimper because his hand comes to ground against you roughly.

"D-Dad... please, I'mma... c-c..."

"Not yet."

"What?"

"I didn't get any cake. Were you listening? I'm a little hurt, John." 

"Can I ma... make it up t-to you?"

"Maybe."

It isn't hard to figure out and you're sliding down, onto your knees, faster than he could have said cake or mentioned how sarcastically sad he was about not having some of your cum covered cake. Whatever; maybe he knows that his whole little charade, of actually knowingly wanting your seed in his mouth, is making you more than just a bit horny? He's gotta, anyone would know, because you're just about ready to rut against the floor to get off and it shows. 

There's a quick act of you copying him, palm against his bulge, but it ends as quickly as it started and you've got his fly down and dick out in a matter of moments. You're probably drooling, eyes fixated on its size and, god, you really want to get off. You take the head in your mouth and moan at the sound he makes, bobbing your head a bit while licking around in circles until you're prepared to go further. He knows that you have almost no gag reflex and could easily deep throat him, but it makes this whole action hotter for you and more funny in the overall. 

In the end, he grasps your hair once your tongue slides over the slit in the head and drives his cock into the back of your throat. There's a moment of surprised sputtering and you, carefully, take small breaths through your nose before finishing your father off. A few motions with your head and several swirls with your tongue, along with the light grazing of your teeth and the grabbing at his testicles, have him thrusting into your face and coating the back of your throat in white. You swallow most of it, having an odd but amazing sensation as it slides down your throat, and all the rest to splatter on your neck and chest. The bits of it on your face are quickly wiped away by your Dad's hand and licked off by you. 

"Oh, you're so good. Apology accepted, son."

"Dad, please." It comes out as a whimper. 

He sighs, as if actually upset about your begging, but protrays a shit eating smirk that just makes you whine. You're signaled to get back onto his lap once his pants have been zipped back up, and do as you're told optimistically. Pants and boxers are discarded on the floor (through awkward shuffling but with success) and your father has got his palm wrapped around your, admittedly, smaller cock. Your hips thrust and jerk and your breathing becomes harsh and hot and your Dad puts his mouth back on your neck and squeezes your ass and it doesn't take all that long for you to come, spilling the evidence of your orgasm onto his black shirt. He moves it onto his fingers and you whimper and paw at his chest. 

"They loved my cake, Dad."


End file.
